Possibilities
by xImperialGirlx
Summary: Arthur is diagnosticated with a terminal disease, but he only cares about her. He only has two years and one plan: see her happy. Full summary inside. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Possibilities**

**Summary: Arthur is diagnosticated with a terminal disease, but he only cares about her. He only has two years and one plan: see her happy.  
>With the help of the only two men he thinks can help him, the Forger Eames and the Extractor Dom Cobb, and without thinking about it for a second, Arthur is determinated to not leave this world until he sees her happy.<br>**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

**AN: Hello again! I got inspired by 50/50 movie trailer, with JGL. I really love it!**  
><strong>I don't know yet how this story is going to end, and for that reason I need your opinions, suggestions, everything. So please if you read it, review! It will help me a lot, because this is unbetad, so any mistake is mine. And English isn't my mother tongue.<strong>

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I promised her we'll be together. But If someone had warned me, I think I had never do such a promise. She didn't deserve this. No one deserve this.<p>

She comes to the hospital every day despite I told her to do the opposite. Everytime she comes, I feel like my tired and medicated heart beat faster than usual and that is normal, when I'm in love with her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Woods, but you only have a few years, two I'll say. But maybe with some treatments your possibilities can rise to a year more"

I was speechless. I was the most healthy person I had ever know. I didn't smoke, I didn't drink, I didn't use any drug ever, well... just drugs to sleep yes. I had always cared of what I ate, so why me? If there was a God or something... I mean, I think he gave the wrong disease to the wrong person. But If I had learned something from my short time here, in this world, everything happens for something. Maybe because she wasn't destined to be with me, or maybe because it was my time to leave this world.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Arthur. Oh my God, you're not joking, don't you? Because if this is a joke I swear-"<p>

"Is not a joke Dom. I have two years, but the doctor said that maybe three, if I take some treatments"

I was calm outside, but inside me I felt like hell. Is not easy to know that you're going to die, in reality at least. In dreams you know you're gonna wake up, go home and sleep beside the best woman in the world. I decided to tell Dom first. I wasn't strong enough to tell her, not yet.

"Did you tell Ari?"

"No, I have some plans to do"

He frowned, and looked at me. Shit. Since I was diagnosticated, everyone saw me like that, with pain. My doctors, my therapist, even Dom now. And I knew what he was thinking.

"Plans? Arthur, how are you feeling?"

I smiled before answer him. I wasn't going to lie, not to him. He was like the big brother I had never had. He introduced me to the best work in the world, and to the best woman and architect of my life.

"Like hell. I feel like if this is a bad dream, I want to wake up. But my totem showed me the opposite, so I know I have to deal with this. By the time, I don't want to tell her, not now. I need you to keep this. My plans now are making sure that when I leave this world, she's safe"

He took my hand, and nodded. I leave him and went to my apartment. Not sure of what to do.

"Hey Art, how was your visit to the doctor?"

She kissed me, and I sat beside her on the couch. She was reading some architecure books looking for some comlicated desings for a job we were working with.

"Good. How was your day?"

She sighed before say a word, and I knew what was going to be her answer.

"I woke up early, because Eames wanted me to show him my designs for his level. I went to the warehouse, and he wasn't there. I waited for him like and hour and half, and I decided to call him, and guess what?"

"He forget about your meeting"

She nodded and smiled.

"_'Oh darling I'm so sorry'_"

"You sound just like him"

She giggled and kissed me when an idea came up to my mind.

* * *

><p>"You what? Arthie you're not being serious, love. This is a bad joke"<p>

I smiled at him. It was the only thing I could do, smile. Because no matter how much I thought about that, I wasn't going to change anything about my condition.

"No, I'm not. I have cancer, Eames"

He started to cry, and he hugged me for a long time. It was the first time I saw him like that. I understood how much he cared about me, despite the fact he always pissed me off.

"Thanks"

I dryed his tears, and he shaked his head. How funny was that? I had have to be sick to now how much they cared about me, how much they loved me.

"How is she?"

"I didn't tell her. You and Dom know. Keep it, please"

"Why don't you tell her? I mean they- how much-?"

"The doctor said that two, maybe three years"

"How are you feeling? Do you want some water?"

I sighed before I could answer him. I was tired of that question. I was fine. Everything except one thing was right with me. And the only thing on my head was her. I had two years to be sure she was going to be safe. With someone that could made her happy.

"I'm ok. Listen, I didn't come here to say I have cancer. I have two years, and a lot of things to do. And I need you"

He nodded and looked at me like Dom did, with pain. Hell, I knew I had to get used to that kind of look.

"Before I leave, I need to know... I need to know that she'll be safe. Will you help me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please, tell me what you think about, if I should continue this, my grammar's mistakes, suggestions, everything please!<strong>

**Thanks for reading,**

**xXxIGxXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**First of all, thank you so much to my reviewers Legal-Assassin-006 and moviemaniac12. You really gave the energy I needed to continue this. And thanks MM12 for your help!**  
><strong>Please people, I do not know anything about cancer, but I looked for information before writting this. If you read it and know that something is wrong about the disease, or the context, whatever, please make me know.<strong>

**And before you read this, I want to tell you that I don't want to offend nobody with this. I know I'm writting about a character with a terminal disease, and that isn't a thing to take easily. So please, if you find something wrong, or something you didn't like, MAKE ME KNOW.**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p>A week later after I had found out that I had cancer, I found myself walking on the streets. It was a sunny day and I was just walking, not being sure where I was going, until I stopped in a little library. It had a lot of different books, and some couches and chairs, to pick up a book and read it. 'Living with Cancer' was the first book I took with my hands. It was white, with black letters in the front.<p>

I sat on one of the chairs and started to read the prologue. It was short, but I can remember it now, without reading it.

'Sometimes, you need to know you're dying to understand how beautiful and precious the life is and how much the others loves you. I hope you can understand that this is not the end of the life as you knew. Is the beggining of the life you didn't know it existed before'

Without thinking, I bought that book. It's beside my bed now, and sometimes she reads it for me.

_"Arthur, what are you doing here?"_

She was wearing her favourite scarf, the same one I gave her once. After graduating, she used to work in a small and modest firm of architecs in Paris. She had a lot of job offers from big companies, but she refused to work in them, because she wanted to desing another things more than buildings with offices. She wanted to create houses where families could live and small things.

_"Well, I've come to pick you up"_

_"You're suppose to be in-"_

_"I know, but I decided to take some... holidays"_

She smiled at me, and giggled. I needed to said something more, because she wasn't a fool. I was a Point Man, one of the most requested, and I didn't take holidays. It wasn't me.

_"You never take holidays. Are you ok? You look a little pale"_

I was fine, but yes, I was pale. And that was one of the first signals of my condition. The doctors detected me the cancer once it was out of control, when nothing could be done.

_"Yeah, but why don't we go for some coffee and croissants? I know a place you'll love"_

We talked about her day, and when she asked about mine, I avoided the question. I tried to talk just about her, and forget for a moment about me. Our talk started with her work and her designs for a new house she was working into for a couple.

_"They were so adorable Arthur. They want a big house because they want to have a lot of babies. She asked me for at least six rooms!"_

_"Well, I see they want babies so badly"_

We lived together for two years, and despite we weren't married or even engaged, we lived as we were. And she didn't tell me anything but I knew she wanted a family. And I wished that more than anyone, but I couldn't have a family with her. I wasn't going to have one, when I was starting to leave her.

_"Oh, Eames called me this morning. He wanted to talk to you but you leave, and I though you were going to Madrid"_

_"Did he say something?"_

She just nodded and drank a sip of her coffee.

_"That he needs to see you. I told him to call you in a week, but he said that he'll call you at your mobile. His voice was serious. I think he's in trouble"_

_"Trouble? Eames?"_

_"Yeah, you know Eames. He can't be out of trouble"_

I laughed a little. The forger was like a kid that needs constantly of the others to keep an eye on him. But I knew he wasn't calling me because he was in a trouble.

"'Sometimes, the best thing is look for support on your family and friends. They helped me a lot when I started to suffer from the chemotherapy and'-"

She is sitting beside my bed, reading me my favourite book. I can't even read anymore, I have no strenght. She put one hand over her belly while she reads.

"How is he?"

She stop reading, and look at me and then, she just smiled.

"The doctors said he's fine"

I smiled and rested one hand on her belly. I can feel the movements inside her. I wish I can be there when he borns, and she said that I will make it, but we both know that I won't.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad at the end :(<strong>

**A short chapter, I know. But in the next chapter, Arthur wil work a lot...**

**Thanks for reading, **

**xXxIGxXx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**A/N1: _Italics__ letters is for Arthur's memories, or events from the past_.** **Normal letters is for present moments.**

**I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION, SADLY :(**

* * *

><p><em>I managed to work while Ariadne was out for work. I looked at my laptop for some files that I had for years.<em>

_'Dominic Cobb. Male. Born in 1976, Brooklyn, NY, USA. He's the only son of a doctor and a nurse. Married to Mallorie Cotillard. Two kids: Phillipa and James...'_

_"I need to update some information..."_

_'Tomas Eames. Male. Born in 1977, East London, United Kingdom. He's the son of a retired british soldier and a teacher. His mother died when he was sixteen. No wife. No kids..."_

_It was time to work, and I had a lot to do. I needed to see her happy before I die. And for that reason, and because I knew their feelings for her before, one of those man, one of my friends and co-workers will be the one who help me._

_"Arthur, what do you think about her?"_

_"I didn't go under with you, but judging by the things you said she did in the dream, she must be talented"_

_Dom had an strange look on his eyes. A kind of look he hadn't have a long time ago. He had found the perfect architect, according to his words, the day Miles introduced them._

_"She's gonna be... her mazes are gonna be perfect. I know"_

_Later Ariadne told me what had happened in Limbo. She made him understand and assume that he wasn't guilty for the idea that possessed Mal. Thanks to her he went back to his life, and most importantly, to his children._

_But, with Eames it was different. She was shy at the beggining, but always asking everything she didn't know. I told her before Dom came back from Mombasa with him. Eames wasn't an easy man to work with and not because his work wasn't the best, just because he flirted with anyone, no matter anything._

_"Why you say that? Is he really that bad?"_

_"No but, he flirts with everyone, no matter the gender, no matter the age, no matter-"_

_The door opened. He was the first to enter the warehouse, Dom following him with another man and Saito._

_"Arthie boy, how are you?- He came to hug me, and then he gave me a kiss on the cheek- You look as beautiful as always"_

_I turned around my eyes, a little bit annoyed for the kiss, when I saw her giggling._

_"Eames, behave. She's Ariadne, our new architect"_

_The Forger walked to her, and give her two kisses, one in each cheek and winked at her._

_"Well sweetheart, I have a feeling that you and me will be very good friends. Can't wait to see what you have to show me"_

_"Eames!"_

_Cobb frowned at him, and Eames just sighed._

_"I was talking about her layout for my level. Bloody hell Cobb, what you have in your head?"_

_Ariadne smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Eames"_

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

She's accomodating the flowers she brought me today. She said it will give more color to my room, and she was right. Now the walls aren't white anymore. She also brought me a pictrue, in wich all the team were in the warehouse.

"Working. He went to Rome yesterday, I think he's coming in two days"

"Do you remember about that photo?"

She's walking beside my bed and took the photo with her tiny hands. She's smiling now, I guess she remember about that day.

"Yusuf brought a camera, and Eames tried to take some pictures but-"

"He broke it"

"Yeah I remember! Look at Dom's face! He's horrible!"

I smile, a little. My head is hurting me, but I can handle it. I have been handle this for two years.

* * *

><p><em>My possibilities to survive more than two years were low. I took my notebook and started to write.<em>

_I didn't want to be insensitive and plan her life. But I knew she'll be happy with one of them, I just needed to know with wich one._

_I was sure that If I asked them, they aren't going to tell me nothing._

_"Eames, I need to see you. Can you come tomorrow, at... ten am?"_

_"Sure love. Is something wrong?"_

_"No I just need to talk to you"_

_I could hear him exhaling the smoke from his cigarette._

_"How are you?"_

_I hesitated for a moment. It wasn't a moment to talk about me._

_"I'm fine. See you"_

_"Take care"_

* * *

><p>"Arthur, is time for your medicines"<p>

She's holding the pills in a plate and a glass with water for me. Her belly is so big, that sometimes I think she's going to explote.

"Thanks. I think you should be going. Those pills makes me sleep, so I'll probably been sleeping until tomorrow and you need to go to your home"

She nods. I wish more than anything get up from this damn bed, hug her, kiss her and tell her how much I love her. But I can't. I can't even hold a book for God's sake.

"Don't come everyday, is not good for you, and for him"

I'm touching her belly, and I can feel him kicking inside her. She put her hand over mine and smiled at me with pain. Again.

"I told you, it's ok. Maybe I'm coming with him. He ask for you everytime he calls me"

"You're jealous?"

I smile, and she's walking to my side, and give me a kiss on my forehead.

"See you"

She's closing the door, and my eyes are closing. A memory come to my head now.

_"Are you serious Arthur?"_

_She had tears on her eyes. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to._

_My bags were on the floor, and she was staring at them. All my suits, my books, everything was there, in the floor. I tried to sound confident, but my voice was trying to betray me._

_"I'm sorry Ariadne, but I don't love you anymore"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: OMG, I have tears in my eyes :(**

**I'm taking this seriously, and I had been doing a deep research about cancer, types, conditions, etc. So the next chapter will be more focused on Arthur's feelings about his condition. Don't hate me for make him suffer, I'm telling you this because I hate myself for that :/, really.**

**What do you guys think about Eames's first name? (Tomas) I don't know, I kinda like it, besides, is Hardy's first name :)**

**Thanks again for the feedback! and as always any SUGGESTION/IDEAS/GRAMMAR CORRECTIONS/EVERYTHING are welcome :)**

**Thanks for read,**

**xXxIGxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**A/N1: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION.**

* * *

><p><em>"Really? Me?"<em>

_I was in front of my doctor, and he was looking at my test. Suddenly my gaze went to the window and then, back again to the doctor's face._

_"Yes"_

_"Are you sure? I mean... That doesn't make any sense. I don't smoke, I don't drink..."_

_I wasn't capable to understand how I wake up one day with pain on my stomach and two hours later, my doctor was telling me I had cancer._

_"Your pancreatic cancer is well developed, so there's not a treatment to stop it, but I can give you a few medicines, to balance the disease-"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"That you don't have more than two years. I'm sorry Mr. Woods"_

_My entire world was falling down. The only thing I thought was her. How I was going to tell her. How I was going to live with that?_

* * *

><p>"Hey Arthie darling, how are you?"<p>

Eames is sitting beside me, and I can smell his cologne, the same I give him once a long time ago, when I told him that he smelled like shit.

"Do you still using that cologne?"

He smell is jacket and smile at me. The same smile I used to hate a long time ago, now is the smile of one of my best friends.

"She said that you need to take your pills at...-"

"Eames, we both know I'm not gonna make it. Not until he borns"

His eyes are full of tears. I'm tired to be near people who only see me with those eyes, that gaze mixed with pain, and angst. But I knew it only left nothing. I'm close to the end.

"Arthur. You don't know how much I love you. I always thought... I'm sorry for bother you before"

I'm smiling. My face is pale, and my teeth are yellow for the medicine. I shaved my head before coming to the clinic, and it didn't grown since then. Months ago.

"It's ok Eames. I was angry, yes. But I'm not now. I can't be angry with you, after all the things you did for me, and you're doing now"

He's holding my hand while he took a white envelope from his jacket's pocket.

"I wrote you something. Sorry for my spelling mistakes-"

"Can you read it for me?"

The forger is smiling. Maybe because if he reads it, I'm not going to see his grammatical mistakes.

"She told me that she reads for you. Do you need something? Water?"

"A Martini will be fine"

"Hahah, very funny Arthie boy. Ok, open your lovely ears love"

* * *

><p><em>"This pills are going to make you lost some color on your skin, and maybe you're going to loose some weight. For that reason, this other pills will give you the vitamins you're needing and-"<em>

_"How about Chemotherapy?"_

_I tried to look for other aternatives. Something that maybe can save me, although the doctor said that my cancer was very advanced and there wasn't anything to be done._

_"Is risky. And it won't work"_

_I nodded, while I took the prescriptions with me. The medication was expensive, but I was lucky to have a millionaire account on the bank, thanks to all my jobs._

_My new apartment was empty, with only a few furnitures, and all my stuffs were on the floor. All of them, but only one thing had been out of the boxes. Her picture._

* * *

><p>"My dear Arthur. Hi, it's me, your favourite friend Eames. I'm writting this to tell you how much I care about you, and for apologize myself for the past jokes I did to you before. Like the time I put some dog shit down your chair, and your italian shoes were all dirty. The time when I changed all your black ink of your pen for pink ink. The time I almost made you fall, when Ari asked about the kick. The time that..."<p>

While I'm watching him reading me his letter, I can't help but smile at this man. I remember all those moments, when he used to pissed me off, and I was always angry. I wish I could go back to the past, and change some moments...

"... and all those other moments I made you crazy. But also, I have to say thank you for all the good things you did and gave to me. I have a big bank account thanks to you, and for your recomendations but let's say the truth, I'm the best Forger, aren't I? But you always gave me a hand in this bussiness. And for the beautiful fam-"

"Eames, can you call the doctor?"

He's running to the door, asking for a doctor inmediatly. I'm making him a signal with my hand, and I can hardly manage to talk. Something is wrong with me, I can feel it.

The doctors come and they are watching at the monitor beside my bed. Mi heart beats are becoming faster, and my presion is going down.

"I'm sorry Sir, we need to sedate Mr. Woods. Can yo go outside?"

Eames is looking at me, and he nods. "I'm going to call them"

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Eames was sitting in front of my desk, looking at me with pain in his eyes. Again.<em>

_"Is everything alright, love?"_

_I looked for some papers on my desk, and gave him an envelope._

_"What is this?"_

_"You'll never know if you don't open it"_

_He opened the envelope, and his eyes widened at me._

_"I need you Eames. I can't leave her alone"_

_"What in bloody hell are you talking about?"_

_I sighed, and took some bottles with pills from my drawer under key. I throw them to him, with some of my lattest medical results._

_"This is all I'm becoming. Pills, pills and more pills! I'm pale, I'm loosing weight and no matter how many test I have, is always the same result"_

_Eames eyes were on the floor. For the first time since we met, his gaze was on the floor._

_"Eames, I know about you and her. I know you tried to made a move on her once we finished the Fisher job. And I know how you felt when you knew about us-"_

_"That was a long time ago"_

_"Maybe, but you still there. I wasn't jealous Eames. But she told me once, if she hadn't met me, sure she will be with you"_

_"And Dom? Sure he is-"_

_"Dom see her like a daughter, and she thinks of him like a dad figure"_

_He looked at me and sighed. He tried to lighted up a cigarette, but I couldn't stand the smoke._

_"Don't smoke please"_

_"Sorry. Go ahead"_

_I sat again, and tried to sound as calm as I could._

_"I'm going to leave her because I can't stand the fact of her watching me like this. I'm going to... I don't know yet. I'm trying to not sound cold, making you stay with her. But you're the only one who can help me Eames"_

_I hated myself. I hated how I told her, how I leave our apartment, how I ran..._

_"But... Arthur I love you. I don't know what to-"_

_"Is not you Ariadne. I- I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry"_

_I was trying to took my bags from the floor, and when I was making my own way to the door, I could hear her crying. I couldn't help but not stop walking, and close the door behind me. It was the end of us, and it was necessary._

_A week later, he called me. He said that she called him the same night I leave her. He wasn't pushing things, but he was the only one beside her now._

_"Where are you?"_

_"Argentina. I always wanted to dance tango, and learn spanish. Don't call me please, unless something happen"_

_"Are you sure you're ok, love?"_

_"Sure. She likes red roses and-"_

_I started to cry. all my memories, my moments with her were over my head._

_"-and also a latte with two croissants in the morning. Her favourite food is sushi, and her favourite place is- Take care of her"_

_I turned off my phone for the next year and a half._

* * *

><p>"Doc, how is he?<p>

Eames was impatient to know how Arthur was.

"Now, the only thing all we can do, is wait. Just wait, because he's leaving at any moment" 

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I-HATE-MYSELF!**

**I can't believe I'm doing this to Arthur!**

**Thanks for the feedback. I'll update a new chap maybe next monday. And after think about this, I decided it is not going to take more than ten chapters.**

**Thanks for read,**

**xXxIGxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**A/N: I had one of my worst weekends... I'm sad :( But it gave me some inspiration for this chapter. I'm not saying that this chapter is sad... not at all.**

**I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION, SADLY SADLY :(**

* * *

><p>"Hey Art. How are you feeling?"<p>

Dom's beside me, sitting over a chair, alone. I don't even remember what days is it. But, judging for the light from outside, I can think that maybe is early morning.

"Fine. What day is today?"

"Friday. Is ten in the morning. Do you want me to- Do you need anything?"

His eyes are different. I remember when we visited him, after Inception. His eyes weren't blue anymore. They were shinning of happiness once he was with his kids. But his eyes... Today they are different. Is like he's hidding me something. I can say that, I know him for so long...

"No. I'm ok. I had been sleeping since...wednesday?"

"... Yeah, sort of. Look, I- I wanted to take the kids with me, they miss you, you know? But I'm-"

"It's ok. This isn't a place for children. And, I don't want them to see me like this"

He's sighing in relief. But, that is not all. He's here with me, trying to fix some flowers, opening the curtains to let the sun in. He's trying to tell me something.

"What's wrong Dom?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing is wrong"

He's looking at my book, and I manage to take it from him.

"I know you enough to say that you have something to tell me"

* * *

><p><em>I turned off my mobile, and locked it on my drawer under key. It was going to be a permanent holidays, doing things that maybe I never have done. I learned spanish, and I was able to speak it, not perfectly but I was capable to talk to someone, and understand him very well.<em>

_Also I learned some tango dance, but nothing more than some movements. Argentina was beautiful, and his cities were unique. But I missed Europe and mostly, Paris._

_I travelled to different places in South America, and met a lot of people. But one girl made me understand everything. She was Catalina, or Kate. I used to call her Kate, and she loved it. I met her when I rented an apartment in Buenos aires. She was an psychology student and also my neighbor._

_"Hola. Soy Catalina, mucho gusto" (Hi I'm Catalina, nice to meet you")_

_"Um... I-Yo soy Arthur, I'm-a-"_

_She smiled at me, and give me a kiss on my cheek. It was very usual to people there to greet each other giving a kiss on the cheek._

_"You're american, right?"_

_"Yes. Thank God someone here speaks english"_

_She giggled a little. She was short, and her hair was brown and straight. Se was wearing gym clothes, and her eyes were brown, as her hair. She looked like Ariadne, but differently._

_"Are you here for holidays?_

_"No I'm just- Yes, permanent holidays"_

_"Well, I hope you're a quite person. You know, the last person who lived here used to heard music very loud. He didn't let me study!"_

_"You're studying? Don't worry, I'm very quiet"_

_She smiled at me in relief._

_"Yeah, I'm a psychology student. If you- It doesn't matter. See you"_

_"No wait- Tell me"_

_"If you need anything, or if you need to talk to someone...I'm here"_

_I was surprised how she talked to me. I could feel the warmness on her voice._

_"Sure. Thanks Catalena"_

_"Call me Kate. See you"_

* * *

><p>"Nothing is wrong Arthur"<p>

Maybe I'm wrong. But I have a feeling that something is going on. Suddenly, the door opens. It's Yusuf, Saito and Eames. But I don't see Ariadne with them.

They are giving me fake smiles, trying to be hopeful. But behind them, they are smiling at me with pain.

"Where is Ariadne?"

"She's having some rest. That boy is very hard to handle"

Eames is checking his phone all the time. Yusuf and Saito leave without a promise to come back again. Dom is reading a passage on my book, and Eames is sitting beside me, rolling his totem between his fingers.

"You're not dreaming you know. I'm real"

"A custom hard to forget"

The silence is inevitable. I can't stand it anymore. Not with them.

"Eames, where is Ariadne?"

"She's ha-"

"Where is she?"

My monitors start to sound loud, showing that my heart is beating more than usual for my condition. Dom leave us, and ask for a doctor in the corritor. Eames sigh.

"She's downstairs in ICU"

* * *

><p><em>A week later, I saw her again. This time, we were in the same supermarket, near our building.<em>

_"Kate?"_

_She looked different. She was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt with a spanish phrase on it and a pair of black converse. Her hair was a mess, and this time she was wearing glasses._

_"Arthur? Good to see you"_

_Again, she gave me a kiss on the cheek. It didn't bother me, but I wasn't used to that._

_"Well look at that, you eat very healthy, huh?"_

_She said, pointing with her finger my basket, full of vegetables fruits and other things._

_"I have to. And you too"_

_Her basket was full of chocolate, cookies of every kind and sodas._

_"Yeah! How was your week? I last see you, when? last monday?"_

_"Last monday. It was good"_

_"Great. Are you busy today, after two? Do you want to come with me to Plaza San Martin?"_

_There was too many questions in one sentence, I must say. But something in her voice gave me trust, confidence. I guess it was her voice. She sounded like Ariadne, but her accent was totally different._

_"Sure"_

_We walked together to our places, talking about the weather, and different stuff._

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"When you told me to call the doctor, I was in panic so I call everyone. She came, and she started to have a loss. The doctors said she's fine, and she'll be. Today she's leaving the hospital"

The doctor is here. He's checking mi vital signs, and he says everything is ok, that maybe I was a little exalted.

"Why did you call everyone, Eames?"

"Nothing, forget it"

I took his hand with the last strenght I have. His eyes meet mine. I know what he's going to tell me. I just need to hear it from him.

"I- I thought you were going to..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Here a photo of 'Plaza San Martin' http:/webspace[dot]webring[dot]com/people/pj/jkellner/City1[dot]jpg**

**reemplace [dot] for a . please. Plaza San Martin is like our Central Park lol.**

**I hope you like my 'Kate' haha.**

**And thanks for reading, **

**xXxIGxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**A/N1: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION, SADLY :(**

* * *

><p><em>"This place is beautiful Kate"<em>

_We were sitting over the green grass, and there were a few children playing nears us. The sun was bright, and we were eating some sandwiches she made. Kate was a lovely girl, and her company made me feel less alone._

_"Arthur, tell me about you"_

_"What you want to now?"_

_She looked at the blue sky, and then at me._

_"I don't know. Do you have any family? Why are you here?"_

_"I don't have one. I spent all my childhood in different places, until I went to university, and I was on my own. I met my best friend there, Dom. And I'm here because I- I have cancer"_

_I think that maybe she didn't expect that. I said it all at once._

_"Tienes- You have-?" (You have)_

_I nodded and kept my gaze over the children playing._

_"I'm so sorry"_

_"It's ok. I have to deal with it, every day with pills, taking care of what I eat. Trying to go out and be under the sun to hide my paleness... I'm here, because I have to let her live her own life"_

_"What do you mean? I'm sorry, maybe you don't wanna talk about it"_

_I smiled at her, and she took my hand. Even her touch was warm._

_"It's ok, I need to talk about it. Her name is Ariadne. She's an architect"_

* * *

><p>"How is he?"<p>

"The baby is fine Arthur. She's fine. She's even leaving the hospital today"

Eames is looking outside my window, and I know he's not lying to me.

"But... the doctors says that maybe he's going to born before time"

* * *

><p><em>"We met in a- a job. A week later, we started dating, and a month later, we moved on together. We used to live in Paris, because she was attending university there. We were truly happy Kate. She was meant to be with me. But one day, I started to feel sick. I didn't care about it. I thought it was a normal stomach's pain, but I went to the doctor, and he eventually told me about my condition. I have pancreatic cancer, and it was well developed"<em>

_My gaze never leave the blue sky when I was talking to her. Something with her gave confidence._

_"So, I told this to my friends only"_

_"You didn't tell her?"_

_"No. I couldn't. I didn't want to worry her. So, I made a plan"_

_She frowned and hold my hand more tightly._

_"I leave her. I lie to her, telling her I didn't love her anymore. I ran, and I started to travel around the world, and now I'm here"_

_"But, maybe she could underst-"_

_"Yes, she could. But I didn't want her to be beside me, and see me pale, loosing weight, taking a millon of pills everyday, loosing my hair... I wanted her to live her own life. She wanted children, and I couldn't- I can't, because I'm going to die soon, Kate"_

_She hugged me, and her tears ran over her face. She cried in my arms, and then, she took my hands with hers and kiss me on the cheek._

_"Sos un angel Arthur" (You're an angel, Arthur)_

_"Tu lo eres. Gracias Kate" (You are. Thanks Kate)_

* * *

><p>"I want to see her"<p>

I'm trying to sit on my bed, but Eames is running to me, trying to don't make me exalt.

"Art, it's ok. She's ok. You need to rest-"

"I'm tired of being here! Don't you understand that? No, you don't. You know why? Because you aren't sick. You drink, you smoke, I don't know if you even take drugs before, and you are standing in front of me! And me... I went to to the doctor one morning, an two hours later I was cancer... I'm sorry Eames"

He's hugging me. I didn't mean to say those things, but I want to talk to her, to see her.

* * *

><p><em>"But the doctors said 'Everthing is going to be fine, don't worry' and it's not"<em>

_We were in her apartment, drinking tea in her balcony. It was cloudy, but we could feel the warm of the sun on our skin. She needed to applied her studies on psychology, and I needed someone to talk._

_"You can change your situation, and the only thing you need to change is how you chose to deal with that"_

_I nodded to her. It's been a long time, since I didn't turn on my phone and I didn't read my emails._

_"Maybe, it's time"_

_"Arthur, there are people who maybe are worry about you. Write them an email"_

* * *

><p>"It's ok Art, everything is going to be ok"<p>

"The doctor told you that?"

"What?"

My mouth is dry, my lips... I can't say all I want to.

"The doctor. He told you about me?"

Eames is looking at me, an his phone is ringing.

"Yes"

"Can you give some water?"

He went out. I can hear some birds near my window and the light of the sun is so bright. That reminds me my life in SouthAmerica.

* * *

><p><em>I opened my laptop, and opened my count. There were a lot of messages from different people. I started to read them in a chronological order.<em>

_There was one, a month later from my departure. It was from Dom._

_"Art, Eames told me about your journey. Just keep in contact, ok? The kids are fine, they miss you. How are you Art? Hope you're doing well. Dom"_

_Then, there were all messages from Dom. One per week, all of them asking him how was he. But six month later after his departure, there was a message from her._

_"Dear Arthur, how are you? I'm trying to call you, but your phone is turn off. Eames says you're in Argentina. I know we don't talk since that day._  
><em>I hope you're doing well. Maybe this is a weird but, I understand you. I just want to be friends. Take care Arthur. Ariadne"<em>

_Then, I went to the last message from Eames. It was from a week ago._

_"Art, how are you? You don't even turn on your phone... We missed you a lot. I think you should come back, you now? Everything is ok. Ariadne had finished her degree in Paris. She's living in L.A, near Cobb's. I moved on too. We are truly happy, Arthur. I just wanted to tell you that. Please, answer me"_

_Finally, she's happy._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, I'm just came back from the hairdresser, and I swear I look totally like Zooey Deschanel! Hahaha, except that my eyes aren't blue :(<strong>

**I don't know why I'm writting this, maybe you don't care about my hair :S**

**I hope you liked, we're close to the end...**

**xXxIGxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**A/N: BEFORE START WRITTING, I LOOKED FOR SOME TISSUeS. A LITTLE ADVICE: LOOK FOR THEM, BEFORE READ :(**

**I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION (NOW), SADLY :(**

* * *

><p><em>It was my time, I could feel it. It was time to come back to them, to her.<em>

_Casually, that day was raining in Buenos Aires. Kate went to the airport with me, despite I told her to not do it, because she had missed a few classes._

_I didn't tell her, but she knew it was a good bye for ever. I was going back to the States to live my last months. She was sad, I knew it._

_"Don't forget anything, right?"_

_"Right. My flight is living soon"_

_She hugged me, she was crying. So did I. She was like a sister all those months we shared. She was there, always listening, always giving me the exactly words I needed._

_"Thanks for everything, Kate. I'm sure you'll be a great doctor"_

_"You don't have to. I have to say thanks to you. You're a great person Arthur. Fight always, until the last moment"_

_I gave her a last hug, and a kiss on her cheek. She gave a little envelope, and told me to read it when I knew I really need it._

_"Kate, don't forget to look under your carpet, in front of your door"_

_I leave her an envelope with some money. She deserved it, besides she needed it for university._

_"And you don't forget my little letter. Read it when you feel it's time to"_

_I nodded to her and gave her a smile. I was really going to miss her._

* * *

><p>The last time I saw her was seven months ago.<p>

I'm opening my eyes. I'm seeing Eames in front of the window, trying to open the curtains.

"Hey, I see you're awake. I have a little surprise to you, my dear Arthur"

I'm smiling at him, thinking about his surprise. Knowing Eames, it can be anything.

"A stripper? That's the only thing I don't need now"

He's shaking his head, saying no. Great.

"What?"

"Want to guess?"

"No. Tell me"

Eames is opening the door, and now I'm seeing her.

"Arthur!"

* * *

><p><em>After several hours, I arrived to the States again. No one was waiting for me, obviously. No one knew I was coming back.<em>

_My apartment was full of dust, and everything was in boxes over the floor. I was tired, so I was looking for some hotel to stay and sleep when my phone rang._

_I didn't care looking to the ID, and just picked up my phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Arthur? Where are you? How are you? I have been-"_

_"I'm in my apartment, here in LA again"_

_I was so tired, that I didn't noticed my nose bleeding._

_"Bloody hell! We need to see each other! You wouldn't imagine this, but she's-"_

_My stomach again. It was a pain I couldn't handle. It wasn't like the other moments, that pain was hard._

_"Arthur, are you there? Arthur!"_

_I was over the floor, unconscious_

* * *

><p>"Kate?"<p>

She's running into my arms. She looks exactly how I remember her. Her hair still being a mess, and her glasses are over her eyes, like always.

"Arthur, I missed you so much"

"How do you-"

"I send an email to him -she's pointing Eames with her finger- and I came to see you"

Eames is smirking at me, and I can see that he's going to say something about it.

"He thought I had a stripper for him... naughty boy are we, Arthur?"

"Shut up Eames"

He's walking to the door, and he is leaving us alone.

"Can you open the book for me, the last page please"

She does as I said.

"Is my-"

"Yes, it is. I want you to read it for me. I don't have the strenght, and I know is time"

* * *

><p><em>I woke up in a bed. The room were I was, wasn't mine. It was all white, from the floor to the walls. Even the curtains were white. It was an hospital, and I was conected to a monitor.<em>

_Suddenly, a nurse came in, and read something on the chart over my bedtable._

_"Where I am?"_

_"I'm glad you wake up, Mr. Woods. A friend of yours found you unconscious in your place. It was two days ago"_

_"Who?"_

_She looked for some papers before telling me the name._

_"Eames. Tomas Eames. We are in the visiting hour, so maybe he's coming. He comes everyday since you're here"_

* * *

><p>"I told you that-"<p>

"You told me to read it when I knew it was the end. And I know it now"

She's opening the red envelope, and sigh before start reading.

"Arthur. It's me Kate. I writting this to tell you how much I love you. You are like the brother I have never had. You were and you are my best friend. You taught me a lot, and you helped me as well. I do really hope that your time with your friends will be the best moments of your life. Don't think about 'good byes', think about 'see you later'. You are a great person Arthur. And I remember when you told me that if there was a God or something up above us, he gave you the wrong disease, that he commited a mistake with you. That's not true Arthur. I do believe in God, and I can tell you that if he gave you cancer, it wasn't because he made a mistake. He did it because he knows, he gave you a challenge, and you passed it perfectly. But I also remember all those stories about your journeys around the world. You are a lucky person. You have the best friends ever. Don't forget that.  
>I love so much Arthur. I'll always remember you, Kate"<p>

I'm going to cry. She's crying already. Eames is in the door, almost crying too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Told you! Jeez, I tried not to cry, but it was imposible :(**

**Thanks again for the feedback for the previous chapter, it means a lot to me.**

**Hope you liked, because I kinda feel that is a little bit monotonous (every chapter). I don't know. But keep stick to this, because I think that the next two will be the finals chapters!**

**So, see you soon! (or read you soon?)**

**xXxIGxXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**Hello guys! How was your week? Mine was boring. I suppose to be out of the city now, but some airlines had cancelled several flights (including mine), so I had cancelled my little journey, for the chilean volcano...**

**I know, I have to stop it. INCEPTION DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, UNLESS I MARRIED SOMEONE OF THE CAST (like Tom Hardy, Leo D or JGL) AND I CONVICE ONE OF THEM TO CONVICE CHRIS NOLAN TO CONVICE THE PRODUCERS TO CONVINCE EVERYONE TO DO A SEQUEL.**

**THAT WAS COMPLETELY UNNECESARY AND WEIRD, I KNOW.**

* * *

><p>We are talking about her studies, and someone is knocking the door.<p>

Kate opens the door, and I can see her. She steps inside, and is giving me a huge smile. Her belly looks bigger, despite she's going to give birth soon.

She's wearing a pink dress, long to her knees, and a pair of ivory flat shoes. Her hair is like always, wavy.

"Hey"

"How are you Arthur? He told me you were fine"

"I'm fine, perfect. Let me introduce you to my friend. Ariadne, she's Kate. A friend I met in Buenos Aires. Kate, she's Ariadne"

They shake their hands, and Kate is looking at me with those eyes... I understand her. Finally she's meeting Ari.

"Um, sorry. Maybe I'm interrupting something-"

"Oh no. I was going to get a coffee anyway. I'm coming in a moment"

Kate leave us. An awkward silence is invading my room. She takes sit beside me and took a sip of water.

"The doctors said that maybe he's going to born soon. I don't want that, Arthur"

"Ari, the doctors also said that he was fine. You don't need to worry, I'm sure he's going to be ok"

She's smiling at me, but this time, her smile is full of hope, and not with pain.

"Do you guys think about names?"

"He likes William, Daniel, John... Even Ringo!"

That comments makes me laugh. He always had an special taste for that kind of things.

"But I like-"

* * *

><p>Kate leave them alone, and she found Eames out of the room. The forger gave here a weak smile, before offer her a coffee.<p>

"Thanks. You know, Arthur loves you a lot"

He nearly drowned in his coffee, maybe he wasn't expecting that comment. "I beg your pardon? I think I heard wrong, sweetie"

"Arthur really loved you, and he loves you. He always talked about you and your accent, and your jokes. I remember that one, in wich you put some shit down his chair and-"

"His italian shoes were all dirty, hahaha. I remember that"

The brit was laughing, remembering all those moments that he wasn't going to forget. After a long silence, he spoke first.

"He loves her. I don't know how he handle... all this. Being in that bed, knowing that he's going to leave soon... knowing that she's pregnant with someone else's child... I don't understand him. I don't even understand how he gave her to me"

"Eames, just like you said. He loves her. He wants the best for her. And I think he's in peace now. He knows"

The forger looked at his coffee, and then at her.

"After he leave her, she called me. It was a rainy day. I went to her place, and she was there. Lying in a couch, crying. Her brown eyes were red, and all she could say to me was 'Arthur's gone, he doesn't love me anymore'. And I knew it. I stayed with her all that day, and she just hugged me, asking me to not leave her. And I don't know how, one day, she woke up beside me... telling me that she was in love with me"

Kate just kept looking at him.

"I don't understand that. Since the moment I saw her, I thought that she was perfect. Hell, I was even going to give up all my life to be with her. But she was meant to be with Arthur. But one day... I had her on my arms, telling me that I was going to be a dad. How can fate do such a twist like that?"

"I think she's happy with you"

"But I know that deep inside her... she thinks about him. The day she saw him in that bed, when he told her he had cancer...-"

A nurse came to them, wit panic in her face.

"Excuse me, you're Mr. Woods friends?"

"Yes, we are. Is something wrong?"

"He's having a heart attack, and the miss with him is into labor"

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Arthie boy! How are you?"<em>

_Eames walked inside my room, and sat beside me. He was wearing a new suit, a fancy one instead of all those tacky one that I used to see him wearing. He was different in a way. He was shaved, and I could smell he had changed his cologne._

_"Fine. The nurse told me you found me. I don't really remember anything"_

_"We were talking, and suddenly you didn't answer. I ran to your flat, and found you over the floor"_

_He put some flowers in my bedtable, and I saw a few things over it. My phone, my book and my loaded die._

_"You bring this?"_

_"Yes, love. I thought-"_

_"I don't need it. I know I'm not dreaming. Where is she?"_

_Eames hesitated a little before answer me. I was impatient, and I didn't care myself. After all this time, I just only needed to see her._

_"She's downstairs with her doctor"_

_"Is she alright?"_

_"Arthur, Ari is-"_

_Suddenly, the door opened, and she was there. She didn't change anything since the last time I saw her, except for one thing. She was pregnant._

* * *

><p>The Forger and Katie ran to Arthur's room. Ariadne was wet. She had broken her water, and it was clear that she was going to give birth at any time. Arthur was lying on the bed, with his eyes closed, and five doctors and nurses around him. They started with the CPR, but he didn't woke up.<p>

"Charge one hundred. Clear!"

Nothing.

"Charge one hundred and fifty. Clear!"

Nothing.

"Excuse, you have to came with me lady. You're going to-"

"I want to stay with him!"

Ariadne was trying to fight the nurses, and stay with Arthur. It was the worst thing they could ever seen. Arthur was there, dying, and doctors and nurses were trying to get him back.

"Two hundred. Clear!"

Eames took her outside the room, and the nurses helped her to go downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm crying.<strong>

**A little note: when Kate said that Arthur loves Eames, I mean that hhe loves Eames as friends. Just a little note, I guess... Review please!**

**I'm thinking the next one is the end... **

**xXxIGxXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**After think a lot about it, I decided that the next chapter will be the last. I'm not ready to get ride of this. I'm speechless people! I have to thank to all of you, for read and review this story, that really made me think about things and about life. I don't want to talk about all my ideas about it, because that's boring...**

**Anyways, thanks again, and I really hope you likes this, as much as I will enjoying writing it. (Because I always start writing this part, and then the story)**

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers!  
><strong>

**Review!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION, OR THE PLOT OF 50/50**

* * *

><p><em>"Ari?"<em>

_Her red jacket was covering all his torso, minus her belly that was clearly showing everyone that she was pregnant. She was wearing an ivory scarf, the same I had gave her a long time ago._

_"Arthur? How are you? Eames told me that-?"_

_She ran to my side, and gave me a concerned look. The Forger looked at me, and no. She didn't know anything._

_"I'll go for a coffee"_

_When Eames closed the door, Ari sat beside me on my bed. She was the same, but there were a few things that made her look different. Her hair was longer that I used to remember, she gained weight obviously for the pregnancy, and her face... her eyes to be exactly, had a different shine. And a gold ring was shinning in her left hand._

_"Ariadne, sorry for run that way"_

_She smiled at me. That was the last smile that she gave me... without pain._

_"It's ok Arthur. You don't need to apologise. How are you feeling?"_

_The touch of her and over the skin my cheek was enough to make me blush. But I couldn't lie to her anymore._

_"How is... he or she?"_

_She looked down to her belly, and took my hand and put it there. "Can you feel it?"_

_I could feel some movements. It was huge, but she told me that she was in her fifth month. It looked huge because she was tiny._

_"He. It's a boy. His daddy is very proud"_

_"I know he is. Look, Ari, I-"_

_Her eyes fall over my bed table. There was my totem, my watch and my book._

_"What is this-?"_

_I took her hand, and her eyes were full of tears. Suddenly, she tried to hug me._

_"I have cancer, Ari"_

* * *

><p>It's incredible, but I know I was unconscious, and I could hear a lot of people over me, touching my chest, and the voices of them. Eames tried to get her out, and Kate was beside me. I remember the moment.<p>

_"I like Arthur"_

_"Arthur? No way. Did Eames told you anything about it?"_

_She laughed, maybe remembering the moment she proposed my name to her husband._

_"He said he love it. Can you imagine it? Arthur Daniel Eames. Oh my God-"_

_My eyes fall to the floor. Her water had broken, and she was into labor._

_"Arthur-"_

_I tried to move without suceed, when my chest started to hurt me. I couldn't feel my left arm, and my eyes started to close. The last thing I could hear and see, was her, walking to the door, screaming for a doctor, and her head on my chest._

_"Arthur, please!"_

* * *

><p>"Just breath love, don't worry"<p>

She was laying on a bed, and the doctors were there, trying to help her. He was also there, holding her hand tightly.

"Push!"

She was screaming at the same time she pushed. But no matter how much she pushed, he didn't born.

"Push love!"

"Is easy to say! You don't- ah!"

"One more, miss"

The nurse was holding her legs, while the doctor nodded at the new-becoming-daddy.

"Ahhhhhh!"

And suddenly, they hear a scream. All the room was silent at the moment that the baby boy screamed at the life.

He kissed her cheek, while the doctors gave him their baby.

"Congratulations. You have a very healthy boy"

Little tears fall over their faces when they saw him. He was beautiful. His skin was pale, and his hair was blonde, bt his eyes were gray, something that is common in new borns babies.

"He's like you"

"How are you going to name him?"

Their eyes met each other, and he answered to the doctor for her.

"Arthur. Arthur Daniel Eames"

* * *

><p>"Can I stay here, with him?"<p>

"Yes, but let him have rest. We saved him, but we're not sure he's going to make it next time. Maybe, it's time to say goodbye"

Kate sat beside him. She couldn't help, but cry. His hands were cold, and his face was pale as ever. The monitor was sowing his heart activity, wich it was going slowy.

Maybe the doctor was right. Maybe it was moment to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, the next chapter is the last, the end, el fin. I'm almost crying... <strong>

**Please, I need to know what you guys think about this. Anything, feel free to ask!**

**xXxIG-AKA ClarissaxXX**_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10

"How is Arthur?"

"Kate said the doctors could... he's sleeping now"

"I want too see him"

"Ari love, you just give birth our baby, you can't run upstairs right now. You need to rest"

* * *

><p>Kate was there, beside him when he woke up. Her eyes shone when she heard him speaking.<p>

"Kate"

"Sh! You need to rest now. Do yo want water or maybe some-"

"Kate, I'm leaving now. I know"

She was crying, when he took her hand, and squeezed it tightly. Her right hand took his cheek, and he kissed it.

"Can you open my book, page 103, please?"

She did as he said. There was four white envelopes. Each one had one name on it. Kate, Dom, Eames and Ariadne.

"I need you to give them each envelope to them. Make sure of...- Can you call Dom?"

Kate nodded and called the extractor. He arrived to the hospital as soon as he could.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Eames had fallen asleep on the chair beside her bed. Trying to not make any sound that could wake him up, she walked down the corridors of the hospital and went upstairs to Arthur's room.<br>She could see Cobb outside the room, almost crying with Kate beside him.

"What's going on? How's Arthur?"

Kate gave her a white envelope, with her name on it. But before open it, she ran inside the room. Arthur was there, lying on his bed with a little thing in his hand.

"Arthur! Oh God, I-"

"It's ok. How is he?"

She smiled at him, remembering her son's face and the moment she met him.

"He's fine. Arthur is fine"

The Point Man smiled at her, and took her hand. "Close your eyes"

When she did as he said, he put on her palm his totem. "I want you to keep this"

Ariadne couldn't help but cry when she saw his totem on her hand.

_"I can't let you touch it, that would defeat the purpose. See only I know the balance and weight of this particular loaded die. That way when you look at your totem, you know beyond a doubt you're not in someone else's dream"_

"Arthur-"

"Ariadne, I'm leaving. You are an incredible architect and an incredible woman. I loved you so much, more than I could stand. You were the love of my life, Ari. I want you to be happy, and I know you will. I can go now, knowing that you're happy and safe"

She cried on his chest, when the Forger appeared behind her, with a small baby in his arms.

"I want you to meet someone. Arthie m'boy, this is Arthur your uncle"

Eames manage to help Arthur to see his son. The Point Man smiled at the baby, and he could see how much that baby looked like his father.

"He's so much like you, Eames"

"I know. Who would imagine? I'm a dad now"

Ariadne smiled at the moment she was witnessing. Eames was holding his son, and sitting beside Arthur, who was almost saying good bye, and at the same time, he was joking with the Forger, that he used to fight before.

"Eames, thanks. You were a very good friend. The only thing I regret in my life, was not joking with you before, instead of argue all the time. Maybe I was a stick-in-the-mud as you loved to call me"

"Yes you were, darling. I have to say thanks to you too. You are like my brother"

"You are my brother, Eames"

* * *

><p>A five-year-old kid was running on the stairs, following a little black dog, when in the last step he fall and bruised his knee. Little tears start to fall down his face, when his mother ran after him.<p>

"Mum! it hurts!"

"I know Arthur. How many times I told you to not run on the stairs?"

"I'm sorry"

The little boy stopped crying, trying very hard to not do it. But his eyes were red, and his mother frowned at his face.

"What's up Arthur?"

"Daddy told me that men don't cry"

Ariadne sighed, making a quick note to talk about it with him later.

"Men could not cry, but you're a little boy. So you can cry all you want. Now, go and get the puppy inside. It's getting cold outside"

The little boy ran out after his dog, while his mother sat in the kitchen. His son was the copy of his father, with his blonde hair, his green eyes and his accent, but he was pale as her.

Arthur. They named him after the Point Man. And that name really suited him. Despite the fact that he was Eames's son, he was like Arthur. Neat, organized and calm. Maybe was something that came with the name, she thought.

It was going to be six years. But she felt like it happened a few weeks ago. The day after her son born, he died leaving her a white envelope with her name on it and a letter that she read not before a month later.

_Dear Ariadne:_

_Today, I saw you after a long time. And what a surprise, you're pregnant! I'm so happy for you and Eames. I know he's going to make you so happy, but it's a shame I'll not be here if he doesn't._

A little giggle escaped through her lips when she read that line. Even in the worse moments, Arthur could joke about it.

_I also know you're going to make Eames happy. He deserves a woman like you, who take care of him, and keep him away from the casinos. C'mon, we both know it's his time to seattle down, right? I knew he was going to find his love and start a family._

_I'm very proud of you, Ariadne. Always live your life and don't listen to the other's opinion and be yourself. Be strong and don't ever give up. As a friend I met in Buenos Aires told me once, and I quote 'Fight always, until the last moment'. Fight your battles. Maybe life, or destiny, can sometimes be unintelligible, but all the things in our lifes happen for some reason. Always remember that._

_Sure your baby is going to be a good person, like his/her parents. Just a little advice? Don't let Eames teach him/her english or spelling. With the years you'll understand._

_Well, I have to finish this. I wish with all my heart the best things to you and Eames._

_Love you,_

_Arthur._

She saved the letter over the years. When something was going to bring her down, she read it. The first times, she cried remembering all those moments with him, but now she smiled at the comments, and how true it was about Eames teaching english to his son.

He died in peace. Once he had closed his eyes, the machine next to him showed them a straight line. His heart had stopped beating.

The extractor had turned off the machine, and kept his hand over Arthur's. His face had a calm expression, and his lips were almost curving. In the silence of the room, Kate told them he died happy, with no regrets. All of them agreed at her comment, and leave the room.

They weren't sad. He died happy, and now they knew he was ok, free of pain. Maybe in some better place.

* * *

><p>The architect was lost in her thoughts when her son's voice brought her back to reality.<p>

"Daddy!"

"Hey Arthie! How are you? Did you take care of your mummy and the little one?"

Arthur nodded at his father, and ran to his mother, rubbing her belly with his tiny hands.

"When is going to be here? I want to play with him"

Eames kisses his wife's lips, and placed one hand over her belly. She smiled at him, and looked at her son, who was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Soon, Arthur. Soon"

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST OF ALL, THANKS TO ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS SUCH AS: Lazarus76, moviemaniac12, h2ofan, Legal-Assassin-006 and mmusicchica10 for your reviews. It really encouraged me to sit down and write another chapter.<strong>

**I'm so happy with this story. I wasn't sure at the beggining, but now I read every chapter, and I swear I wouldn't change anything. I also feel like every character worked so well. I know that maybe some people are unsure about Arthur 'giving' Ariadne to Eames, but I find it more appropiate than Cobb maybe. A friend of mine told me once "Clarissa, its weird that Ariadne never know that Arthur leave her for his disease, and not because he doesn't love her anymore" But I guess very inside Ariadne, she knew it, and at the end she knew the same as Arthur. They weren't meant to be. Its like... it's hard to explain, but it is like the disease make them all find their place in life. Thats it.**

**I'm so sorry for my grammar mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue, and it was a little bit hard to write this, but I loved the challenge. I wish I could talk to all of you, believe me when I say that I can talk a lot better than write lol.**

**AND... I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO SHARE WITH ALL OF YOU. GO NOW TO YOUTUBE AND COPY THIS AT THE END /watch?v=tZbLF_C45B0 **

**IT IS A GREAT, AWESOME, PERFECT VIDEO THAT PICTURES PERFECTLY THE STORY. IT WAS MADE BY THE LOVELY h2ofan (PEOPLE, IF YOU HADN'T READ HER STORIES YET, PLEASE DO IT BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ARE YOU LOSING)**

**I don't have enough english words to express what I'm feeling about her video. It's perfect. Bloody perfect.**

**Also, I want to say (or write) that I'm so freaking in love with you :) I'm leaving here my twitter and tumblr, if someone wants to follow me, or chat:**

**Twitter: xImperialgirlx**

**Tumblr: ximperialgirlx(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**AGAIN, THANKS TO ALL OF YOU, THAT MADE POSSIBLE THIS. BELIVE ME GUYS, I WOULDN'T MADE IT WITHOUT YOU.**

**See you again soon. I promise.**

**xXxIGxXx... WTF, Clarissa.**


End file.
